Drama Baby Drama
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: When an old friend comes to town Nick innocently goes to coffee with her but when he gets there he finds that he is in for more than he bargained for. Will he resist temptation or will he make the biggest mistake of his life? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Drama Baby Drama

"Hey do you have a minute?" Nick asked Jackie one evening.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked him.

"Well I got a call today from an old friend of mine from college, she's in town for a business meeting and she was wondering if I'd meet her for coffee tomorrow evening. I told her I'd like to but I'd have to ask you first. We never dated, we were just friendly with one another. We had several classes together and we often helped each other with the assignments from our classes."

"Nicky, you don't have to ask me for permission to go have coffee with someone, I'm your wife, not your mother." Jackie told him.

"I know but I just wanted to make sure it was ok."

"Well I appreciate that, thank you, and yes, it would be just fine with me if you went to coffee with her."

"Ok, I'll call her." Nick responded as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room to make his phone call.

The next evening he beat Pam (his friend) to the coffee shop so he took a seat and waited for her.

In college he'd found Pam to be attractive, not overly gorgeous, but cute, and he had told Jackie the truth when he'd told her that nothing romantic had ever went on between the two of them, they were just friends. Nick looked at her more as another sister than he did a love interest.

When Pam walked in he barely recognized her, she had thick blonde hair down past her waist, dark red lipstick on, a dress that clung tightly to her model-like figure and high heeled shoes. She'd become a knockout.

Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Nicky." She told him with a smile as she wrapped him in a friendly embrace as soon as she saw him.

Nick swallowed hard.

"I'm married." He blurted.

"I know, you told me on the phone, congratulations." She responded.

"Thank you." He managed.

"Nick, are you alright, you look like you have just seen a ghost." She commented.

"I'm alright, a little hot, but ok, let's order." He stammered.

They ordered their coffee (Nick being a gentleman, paid for hers) and then they sat down.

They talked about their careers, his as a CSI and hers as a research scientist.

They also talked about their families, she'd never married but she had a little girl from a long term relationship she'd been in that had recently fallen apart.

A couple hours passed before either of them had known it.

"Wow, I can't believe we've been here a little over two hours." He said.

"Yeah, the time really flew." She responded.

"Hey, I'm staying at one of the big hotels on the strip and they are having a baseball card convention there, you should come check it out with me, I know how much you like baseball after all." She said with a slight twinkle in her eye, referring to his days in college when he had been on his college baseball team.

He had always enjoyed baseball card collecting, he even had a very small collection himself and he'd like to go check out the convention but he wasn't sure he should.

He thought about calling Jackie and making sure she'd be ok with it but it was late and because school had started again she had to once again get up early and he didn't want to wake her and he knew for certain the kids would already be asleep when he got home so he didn't see the harm in going for just a short while.

"Alright, I'll go check it out." He finally agreed.

They decided to take their own cars because it would be pointless to have to drive back to the coffee shop.

Nick held the door open for her as she got into her car.

She flashed him a grateful smile, she had the whitest teeth of anyone he'd ever seen.

As he followed her back to her hotel he started to get an uneasy feeling, maybe he shouldn't be doing this, he couldn't deny that this woman had changed into an incredibly beautiful woman and here he was heading over to her hotel.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

After they had gotten to the hotel they started walking around the exhibit full of cards.

She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry, but that isn't a good idea." He told her as he pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry." She said immediately.

"No big deal." He said.

After they walked around the convention they passed the casino.

"Hey look the jackpot on that slot machine is really high, we should each put in five bucks just for the heck of it." She suggested.

"Sure." He agreed.

They sat down at the machine.

They got into the bonus almost immediately, it didn't pay much but it was fun anyways.

"This is our last turn in the bonus, let's hit the button together, for luck." She suggested. He nodded.

She placed her hand on top of his and he had to force himself to steady his breathing.

They ended up getting the machine up to twenty bucks and decided to cash out, they had doubled their money after all.

She held the ticket up triumphantly with a smile.

He grinned back at her.

Suddenly she leaned over towards him and before he realized what he was doing he leaned in close to her, their lips were only centimeters apart.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

" _What the hell am I doing?"_ Nick thought to himself as he immediately pulled back.

"I can't do this." He told Pam.

"I understand." Pam told him.

A few seconds passed.

"You really love your wife don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Let me ask you something. Would she forgive you if you had an affair?"

"Yes, I think she would, she's that amazing of a person which is why I can't do that to her. She's stood by me through a lot of stuff that most women would run away fast from and I love and appreciate her so much for it." He told her with a smile.

"That's nice Nicky." Pam told him.

"I better head home, it was great seeing you again." He said.

"It was great seeing you again too Nicky."

Nick gave her one last smile before he turned and started heading to his car.

After he had climbed into his car he took a deep breath.

He was ashamed of himself for what he almost had done but he was grateful that he was able to control himself and stop himself from making what would have easily been the biggest mistake of his life.

He got home, Jackie and the kids were all asleep, just like he predicted they would be.

He got ready for bed himself and then crawled in next to Jackie.

"Did you have fun?" Jackie asked only half coherently as she felt Nick slide in next to her.

"Yeah." He answered as he put his arm around her.

He was glad Jackie was the one that he was laying next to, he truly did love her dearly!

The End!


End file.
